Si vous avez froid, mettez votre manteau
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Gros délire, si vous voulez rire ou sourire :) Rating T Pour Romano qui parle Spamano, présence de FrUk


_**Encore moi, en mode "folle".**_

_**C'est du grand n'importe quoi en attendant le jour où je pourrais écrire un truc potable.**_

_**En espérant que ça vous fera rire,**_

_**Carlie.**_

_**Hetalia appartient au mec qui l'a créé, Spamano, présence de FrUk.**_

* * *

Amérique avait enfin trouvé un moyen de redresser l'économie de son pays afin de retrouver son triple A perdu. Bien sûr, son plan n'était pas sans faille et ne profiter pas à tout le monde.

Au contraire, il pouvait faire plonger l'Italie pour un long moment mais son idée ne pouvait être rejetée que par le concerner et il fallait au moins trois voix pour la rejeter.

Il fit une liste de ceux qui pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin :

France ? Possible mais non.

Angleterre ? Non, mais il serait irrité.

Japon ? Il l'avait oublié mais comme ils étaient amis il allait voter blanc.

Allemagne ? Oui, pour sûr. Il protège son Italie donc c'est un problème.

Espagne ? Oui, il est assez protecteur envers l'Italie en elle-même, allez savoir pourquoi.

Italie ? Trop simplet pour comprendre.

Alors deux voix contre toutes les autres, c'était du gagné d'avance.

- - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! se mit à rire Amérique comme un fou.

- - Un problème Amérique ? demanda France.

- - Nothing, nothing…

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur son visage. Il allait mettre un fossé entre lui et le reste des pays.

- - Bien, dit-il, commençons. Laissez le héro vous détaillé sa super idée…

Après plus d'une heure, il finit l'exposé de son idée.

- - Qui est contre ?

- - Moi ! Dit un Allemagne visiblement très énervé, en faisant ça tu risques de détruire l'économie italienne.

Espagne qui regardait le siège vide près de lui, se releva et dit :

- - Je suis contre également !

Amérique sourit.

- - Qui est contre à part ces deux là ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers le voisin de chaise d'Allemagne, Italie. Tout vévétant, il dit :

- - Pas de problème pour moi, vé !

- - Italie ! Réveille-toi, on parle de ton pays, de toi ! cria Allemagne.

- - Si je peux aider Amérique, c'est bien, vé !

- - Italie !

- - Un peu de calme Allemagne, si c'est ce que veux Italie !

- - Vé !

- - Espèce d'ordure, tu savais que nous ne serions que deux contre toi. Cracha l'espagnol, amer.

- - Eh oui, alors comme il n'y a que deux pays contre moi, mon idée est acc-

/BAM/(NDA : C'est à ce moment que tout parti en cacahuète…) La porte s'ouvrit comme dans un film à l'américaine et tout, et tout. Il eut de la fumée qui entra dans la pièce, puis une lumière vive aveugla les pays présents qui toussaient.

- - Qui es-tu ? Demanda Amérique.

- - Je suis contre ton idée, le connard mangeur d'hamburgers de mes deux.

A cette déclaration la fumée et la lumière disparurent laissant place à une copie d'Italie très très énervée.

- - Comme l'autre con qui vévète sait rien faire alors quand j'suis pas là _questoè il partitocasa? Sivuole veramentemorireo cosa? Je suis pas ton copain moi,_ je suis vrai un italien du Sud eh ouais ma gueule!

- - Tu es ? Demanda Allemagne.

- - Ro-

- - ROMANO, MON PETIT LOVI', mi amor ! Eres tan grande !

- - Putain sa race, laisse moi tranquille stupido spagnolo.

- Espagne lâcha son petit trésor et dit d'un air super fier :

- - C'est Romano, le grand frère d'Italie, il est l'Italie du Sud.

- - Je sais me présenter… bouda Romano en rejoignant sa place près d'Espagne.

Il regarda Amérique et dit :

-Ton projet est re-je-té !

Le meeting se finit donc comme ça, c'est étrange mais bon, c'est Hetalia quoi, eh ! Pars pas ! L'histoire est pas finie…

Espagne marchait en regardant Romano avec de grands yeux, son petit Romano était devenu un grand garçon.

_Un bel homme sexy surtout…_ lui susurra une petite voix.

C'est vrai que l'italien lui faisait de l'effet mais il fallait se contenir, se contenir.

- - Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça bastardo ?

- - Pour rien … lui répondit l'hispanique en souriant.

- - Stupide espagnol, grommela Romano.

Les deux hommes avancèrent en silence dans les longs couloirs de la maison espagnol d'Espagne (tant qu'à faire). Belgique accourue comme une pauvre débile pour prendre Espagne dans ses bras mais elle se prit une porte.

- Bénie soit cette merveilleuse porte ! Déclara Romano.

Et la porte fut bénie.

Romano était de mauvaise humeur. Déjà le spagnolo l'avait oublié, Belgique avait essayé de le violer, oui de le vi-o-ler mais heureusement la porte bénie s'est mise au travers de son chemin.

- - Lovi ?

- - Quoi ?!

- - Hum… je… non rien.

- - Alors ne m'appelle pas si tu veux rien dire !

- - Pardon…

Bref, en continuant à avancer, France est arrivé et a dit :

- - Antonio, Lovino…

- - Oui ? Demanda l'hispanique.

- - Lovi…. Tonio….

- - Tu veux quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- - Mettez vous ensemble !

- - QUOI ?!

En moins de deux secondes, Francis mourut, tué et enterré par une toma- par Lovi… Angleterre est désormais veuf, paix à l'âme du défunt.

La phrase du français résonnait dans la tête (vide) de l'espagnol qui dit à Romano :

- - Et si on se mettait ensemble ?

Lovi le regarda comme s'il avait une corne sur la tête et en soupirant il accepta.

Bien sûr, il était très content le p'tit italien et même qu'ils se marièrent et n'eurent pas d'enfants.

FIN

- - Eh voilà, c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé. Dit Espagne.

- - N'importe quoi ! cria Romano

- - Mais si mon Lovi !

- - Non !

- - Vous avez tué Francis ? Demanda Arthur

- - …

- - Au nom du monde entier, un grand merci ! Déclara l'anglais.

- - C'était pas ton mari ? Demanda l'allemand qui les écoutait.

- - Ouais…

La morale de l'histoire (s'il y'en a une) est qu'il ne faut jamais oublier son parapluie quand il pleut, sinon on est mouillé. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Arthur, il ne que répondre par l'affirmatif.

FIN

Antonio se releva dans son lit et regarda les bouteilles vides et il marmonna une chose comme quoi c'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait…


End file.
